


The House on Danver Court

by Stralia_Harker



Series: The House On.. Series [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: The final chapter in this series.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: The House On.. Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The House on Danver Court

The house was much smaller than the one he’d lived in back in Hawkins but pretty spacious. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was a spacious living room, dining room and kitchen, and the basement had been converted into another room. Outside there was a pool and a decent sized patio with an area for a grill and furniture. Steve kinda loved it. His grandmother had helped him and even paid the down payment. She’d reached out and helped him find a job and had taken him to her accountant who sat down and helped Steve make the best decisions about his money. Then she’d set up an account for him, told him it was an emergency fund. He was beyond grateful to her for all her help. 

She’d surprised him. He showed up unannounced, homeless with a seventeen year old runaway in tow. A runaway who also happened to be his boyfriend. He’d sat her down and explained it all, his relationship with Billy, the fight with his dad, and the events that led up to Billy running away. Steve was relatively certain no one knew he and Billy were together. He’d managed to hide Billy in his house until he was supposed to leave. They were certain they’d be found out during Steve’s going away party, but Billy hid in Steve’s parent’s room until everyone left. 

They’d gone back and forth about whether Billy should come forward once Steve had heard all the rumors. Billy said it would be better to wait, they’d take Neil’s side, especially since he had been missing for almost two weeks. Billy said Steve could ask about it when he called Dustin and if Neil got arrested then Billy would come forward. Until then it was better to stay quiet, he’d call once he was 18, just in case they found him, then they couldn’t force him to come back. He knew Neil would actually kill him if he ever got a hold of him again. 

So Steve called, once a week and Dustin would tell him about Neil’s downward spiral. Told him how the whole town was sure Neil had killed Billy. There was a moment when Steve felt guilty, but then he thought about the times Billy had disappeared before, the way Billy flinched if you moved to sudden, the begging way his apologies sounded if he dropped something. He thought of the blood and the bruised, the way Billy told Steve he couldn’t go back, begged Steve to leave that night. He thought of all that and the guilt for Neil went away. 

The day Billy turned 18 he kept his word, he called Hopper. Needless to say Hopper was not amused, but he understood. After talking with Max and Susan, and seeing the medical records he got it. And Billy told him Steve kept tabs, that he was going to call if Neil ever got arrested. Hopper thanked Billy for the call, gave him Susan’s number and told him to smack Steve on the head for keeping him in the dark. Billy said his thanks and hung up.

They decided to surprise Max, so Steve called Susan, asked if Max could come down and spend a couple weeks with him. Told her he’d take her down to the beach in Florida. Susan agreed, told him Max could go right after her visit in Hawkins. Steve picked Max up from the airport, his stomach was in knots, he wasn’t sure how she was going to take the news. He figured he could just blame Billy. Max let out a whistle as they pulled up to the house. Steve laughed and pulled the car into the drive. 

As they walked up to the house Steve told Max he had a surprise for her and pointed to the door, she looked up and froze. Billy stood there, hands in his pockets, head down, then he started toward them. Max looked at Steve, eyes wide, mouth open, then she looked back to Billy and ran. He met her, both hugging each other tightly. Steve watched them, then suddenly Max pulled back and began yelling at Billy. He let her go, and finally when she had yelled all her questions she threw her arms back around him. Once they got in the house they sat her down and answered all her questions. They were going to call Susan but once Max found out that Billy and Steve were moving to California, she decided they should surprise Susan too. 

And surprised she was, her mouth dropped open and she couldn’t stop blinking when she opened the door. She expected to see Max and Steve, but seeing Billy made her burst into tears. She pulled him close and started apologizing right away. Telling him she was sorry she left him there, sorry she couldn’t get him out. He told her it was ok, he knew she couldn’t take him, knew he would’ve had to go back if she did. Told her he knew she was trying and that meant a lot to him. He apologized for scaring everyone, told them he just needed to go, needed to be sure he wouldn't have to go back. 

They talked and caught up. Billy left them with his phone number in Louisiana and promised he’d call and let them know when the move was set. They’d be the first people over once he and Steve’s place was set up. Max hugged him and told him not to disappear on her again. Billy promised, told her he was safe now so he wouldn’t have to. 

The house was bigger than the one on Hawkins. Sure they both had three bedrooms but the rooms in this house were much more spacious. Technically there were four bedrooms if you counted the converted basement. Billy knew Steve was in love with the house. Billy kinda loved it too. Loved the room they had, the yard and the fact that the walk to the beach was only about ten minutes. He was spoiled and he knew it. All the places they looked at were close to the beach even if they were more expensive. Steve was insistent though and it was his money, so Billy wasn’t going to argue.

He smiled as Steve walked in the door, an armful of throw pillows and blankets. They were putting the finishing touches on the guest rooms and apparently Steve wanted things in the last room to be fluffy. Billy closed his book and headed over to help. Steve kissed him sweetly and headed down the hall. Billy thought about how far he’d come. He’d once been sure he was going to die in that house on Cherry Lane. He knew people in Hawkins thought he was dead, despite evidence to the contrary. Maybe he was but if so then he was fine, as long as he could stay here, in his own piece of heaven, here in the house on Danver Court.


End file.
